The Resurrection Stone
by otteropessed523
Summary: Various scenes from right after the Battle at Hogwarts up until a special wedding that follow the path of the Resurrection Stone. 1st Chapter is purely R/Hr fluff. Story shifts focus to H/G. Focuses on Friendships, Loyalty, and Love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR owns all; including my appreciation and admiration.

A/N: These are a series of scenes that occur after the battle at Hogwarts; you might want to read Speeches and Kisses first.

Chapter 1: The Invisibility Section

The battle was over. Many had died; there was much sadness in the eyes of those who gathered in the Gryffindor tower, but there was joy also. Whispers filled the room after Harry Potter left the tower accompanied by a certain red head, and Hermione Granger was left standing beside her dearest friend; Ron Weasley. The Weasley family had been nearly torn apart by Fred's passing, but Ron who knew what evils had been undone was grateful that it had only cost him _one_ brother. The rest of his family, and the girl he so loved were alive. He looked down into her smiling face and saw a single tear cascade down her freckled cheek. "Hermione, d'you want to go someplace else and talk?" He smiled.

She sniffed and nodded in response, and he led her with one arm around her out of the portrait hole of the Gryffindor tower. They turned corners in awe at the destruction of the castle of Hogwarts. The sun shone through deep gashes in the walls and windows that had been broken.

The pair walked together slowly, pausing to look upon the damage. When they descended one particular staircase, a sore sight met their eyes; a once beautifully intricate stained glass window of the Lady Ravenclaw lay in a million shards upon the stone floor. Hermione knelt down to pick up a large shard that lay at her feet. The piece was as big as her palm and upon it; Hermione could make out just three letters.

"This must have been a piece of the book she was holding," Hermione said, and then lifted her eyes to look at Ron. Ron frowned, and turned his gaze to the empty window pane where the glass had been. Hermione sighed, and Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione; it's just a window." He took the shard of glass from her and guided her away from the sight and down the hallway. Suddenly Hermione's pace quickened and as she turned a corner she ran down a flight of stairs; Ron trailing after her. "Hermione what's the matter?" He called after her, "where are you going?"

"I just have to see something," she called back, and continued her pace. Ron raced after her until she halted at the end of a very familiar hallway and paused before proceeding into her favorite part of the castle. Ron followed her as she walked into the Hogwarts Library and watched as Hermione wandered about in utter disbelief.

Shelves upon shelves of books lay upon the floor, and countless books were strewn tattered and thrashed across the room. Windows were broken, tables overturned, and at the back of the Library there was a Grawp fist sized hole in the wall. Sunlight poured into the room illuminating the dust and destruction.

Hermione ran her hand across an overturned table, then picked a book up off the floor; smoothed out a few pages, and set it on a shelf. She faced Ron who was stepping gingerly around more broken glass. "I was hoping this place would be alright." She said.

"It will be," Ron said, "just needs to be fixed up a bit."

Hermione smiled, "It's going to take a long time until it's back to the way it was before." She sighed as she ventured further into the room. She leaned on one of the tables that hadn't been overturned and surveyed the wreckage. "I always felt so safe in this room, so at home…this was the one place I could always go to find answers…it always made sense..." Her eyes met Ron's, and he tried to smile back at her.

"We sure spent a lot of time here didn't we?" He sat at the nearest table and then looked across the room at a section of the Library that was completely empty. It took him a few moments before he realized that a portion of a fallen bookcase lay on edge, but more than half of it was missing. Ron chuckled and Hermione looked over to the spot Ron was surveying. "They sure are going to have a time sorting out that Invisibility Section," he said. Hermione laughed lightly, and then picked up another tattered book and ran her hand over its cover. Ron looked down at his hands as he spoke. "You know, during some of those long hours we spent in here late at night, studying…or trying to save the world, I always had a hard time keeping me eyes off of you." Their eyes met, and Ron rose from his seat and walked over to her. "Your hair would be all in your face and your eyes would be all droopy, and you were so tense and strained…it was all I could do to keep from just kissing you…" he brushed her cheek with his palm, took her hand in his and began to lead her across the room towards the Invisibility Section, "…problem was, you were always so focused on what you were doing to notice, and Harry was always around; we were never properly alone, so I used to daydream about taking your hand…" Hermione watched as Ron disappeared into the corner of the Library, and looked down at her missing hand momentarily before following him into invisibility. "I'd lead you to this spot, were no one could see us…and I'd do this." He cupped her face in his hands and brushed his lips across hers. Hermione's arms found their way around Ron's neck and he responded by deepening their kiss. They became not only lost from sight, but time and place as they found comfort and a new beginning in that one kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shame

The two remained entangled and embraced for quite some time, until Hermione flinched and pulled away when several shadows flitted across her eyelids. She looked over Ron's shoulder and saw several figures moving past the windows of the Library. "Where do you suppose they're all going?" she asked Ron when the gaggle grew larger and louder. Ron moved toward the edge of the Invisibility Section and crept over to the large gash in the Library's stone wall to watch the moving group.

"I dunno, but they sure do seem excited." He whispered while watching them. Hermione went to his side, and then silently motioned for Ron to follow her as she scrambled through the hole in the wall.

Together they crawled quietly out of the hole in the library wall and skirted around corners until they found the group peeking through a clump of bushes to a spot near the lake. The group was comprised of adult wizards in robes; carrying cameras and quills.

"They're reporters!" Hermione seethed exasperatedly. "But why are they hiding behind bushes…" Hermione crept along the castle wall and then hid behind a neighboring row of bushes. Ron followed her, but attempted to pull her back to the ground when she gasped and leaned around the bushes. "That's Rita Skeeter!" she said, and Ron pulled her back.

"Hermione! Shush, they're going to hear us!" Ron whispered, peering above Hermione's head to see if the group of reporters had spotted them. But they remained hidden; whispering excitedly and clicking their cameras over the tops of bushes.

"They shouldn't even be here!" Hermione said. "Who could they even be spying on?" she turned to Ron; her brow furrowed. Ron shrugged, but Hermione's eyes suddenly narrowed as realization dawned on her. "Oh no…" she stretched her neck as far as it could go to look towards the spot near the lake that was of such interest to the reporters. Hermione could just make out a head of red hair shining in the sun accompanied by a dark haired figure who Hermione was sure was wearing glasses. Hermione's heart sank as she turned back towards Ron, "It's Harry and Ginny…"

"What?" Ron said.

"It's Harry and Ginny they're spying on-taking pictures of. Oh…I don't _believe _that evil woman!" she huffed as she stood up and walked briskly over to where the group was hiding in the bushes.

"I should have known who you were spying on…_Rita_!" All faces turned in surprise towards Hermione as she made her presence known.

"Ah Miss Granger, a member of the golden trio," she then spotted Ron. "Ooh, _both_ of them _together_, perhaps you would each like to give us a personal testimony on-!"

"No we would not!" Hermione cut across her angrily. "I would have thought that you would have learned your lesson by now Rita…I should have told someone at the Prophet about what a _bugger_ you really are…"

"Can't change the past now…" Rita grinned.

"No…only I thought that maybe you might be reporting something more important-"Hermione started.

"-can't, Minerva won't let us inside the castle."

"Well then why don't you go into the Ministry and see what's happening there instead of harassing the survivors of a battle!" Hermione's hands were balled into fists and she drew nearer to the pack of reporters who cowered beneath her hearty stance. "I would have thought…that now that the most evil wizard who ever walked this earth has been defeated- the Daily Prophet might have changed its priorities." Hermione spoke through gritted teeth in anger, but as she turned her face upward to look at the distant figures of Ginny and Harry who sat oblivious beneath the distant tree, her anger turned into a stronger emotion. "You have NO IDEA all the horrors that occurred last night! All the sacrifices people have made to bring down Voldemort, and yet you cower behind a patch of bushes so that you can ruin HARRY POTTER'S ONE MOMENT OF JOY AFTER A YEAR OF SUFFERING!?"

Tears were now spilling down Hermione's face, and she heard Ron timidly say her name from behind her, but ignored him, and continued to stare down into the reporter's faces who all looked as though a frightening animal was about to eat them alive. Rita, however continued to smile as her quick quotes quill flew across sheaves of parchment hovering in the air beside her.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, after everything that Harry Potter has done for you; for the whole world…There is so much good that you could do with your positions, there is so much that has changed; and is going to change…" Ron touched her arm, and attempted to pull her toward him, but she held her position. "I think that you all need to evaluate your priorities, and I think the Daily Prophet is in serious need of some new reporters," she turned towards Ron, but looked back over her shoulder before she left the scene with him. "_Shame_ on all of you," with narrowed eyes, she ripped her gaze away from Rita Skeeter and her troupe and her and Ron skirted around the edge of the castle together to the other side of the grounds.

"You know she's going to write something horrible about you now." Ron said.

"I don't care," Hermione stated, sniffing back the last of her tears. Ron surveyed her concernedly. He had never seen her that angry at anyone but him when he had returned to their tent in the forest with Harry not months ago. Admittedly, Hermione had had a violent outburst then because she had been under so much strain, and Ron rather thought that the battle the night before had been no different. He reached across her back and put his arm around her shoulder. "You should get some sleep," he said.

"The fresh air is better, let's just walk a while…it's such a beautiful day." Hermione said, and Ron could have sworn the trace of a mischievous smile crossed her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Resurrection Stone

Chapter 3: The Resurrection Stone

Sometime later after Hermione's temper had been soothed by the fresh air and Ron's words and kisses of comfort, the pair was approached by another on their way back to the castle. Harry and Ginny's expressions became solemn as they spotted Ron and Hermione. The foursome exchanged nods as they drew level, but it was Ginny who spoke first.

"I thought that it was about time to go back up to the castle…Mum and Dad will be wondering where we are," she said looking at Ron.

"Yeah…" was all Ron said.

"You two go ahead," Harry said next before Hermione could follow the two red heads up to the castle. "Hermione and I will catch up with you later…"

Ron's and Ginny's expressions were curious, but neither pressed the matter as they had a mourning family to attend to. Hermione went to Harry's side unquestioningly assuming that he only wished to leave the Weasley family in peace and alone awhile.

When the other two were out of earshot, Harry turned to Hermione. "Will you come with me into the forest?" He asked.

Hermione remained taken aback for the briefest of moments before she recovered and her curiosity took over. "Harry, why on earth would you want to go back in there, after everything that happened last night?"

"The stone, I dropped it." Harry said plainly as he turned and strode across the grounds toward the forest.

Hermione hesitated uncertainly for a moment before following. "You mean the Resurrection stone?" she asked when she caught up to him, and he nodded. "But Harry, I thought you said you lost it?"

"No, I think I can find it again, I know right about where I dropped it." Harry replied, and his steps slowed as he drew nearer to the edge of the forest.

They paused in unison as they reached the first patch of trees of the forest. Harry turned to Hermione who nodded at Harry for encouragement and he lifted his chin and continued onward at a brisk pace.

Hermione remained a few steps behind Harry always being more cautious and careful of her footing. The light grew dimmer and they went deeper into the forest, and they were both forced to light the tips of their wands to see properly. Harry didn't slow down for several minutes until they came to a clearing somewhere in the middle of the forest.

There was no mistaking that there had been a gathering in this spot recently. There were muddy tracks in several directions, spaces of mulch cleared away for placea to sit, and a large pile of wood and embers at the center of the clearing still smoldering.

Hermione watched Harry very carefully as his eyes darted around the scene taking it all in. They stood without speaking for several minutes, all Hermione could hear was Harry's raged breaths and the muffled cry of a beast somewhere in the distance. Hermione grew impatient and was about to say something when Harry suddenly moved to his left and walked past the deadened fire pit to a spot near the edge of the clearing.

"I think I dropped it somewhere around here," he said getting down on his hands and knees. "Come and help me look." Hermione did as he asked and crouched low to the ground and began to search a few feet away from Harry. "It's about the size of a sickle and has a marking on one side" he told her as he tossed aside a flattened rock in frustration.

They each looked for several minutes; their noses and wands very close to the ground. Hermione could hear Harry huff out of frustration every few minutes as he continued to chuck rocks aside. Hermione brushed the ground with her fingertips as she searched for the stone, and wandered further away from Harry. She sighed as she looked about and her gaze fell upon dirt, grass, wood, and rocks; same as everywhere. But then suddenly she spotted a darker and flatter looking stone not but a yard away from where she was crouched.

She rose, walked, and bent to pick it up. Turning it over in her hand she saw Syltherine's insignia on the other side, and smiled at her accomplishment. "I found it," she said turning to face Harry. His head snapped towards her and he stood quickly, abandoning his searching position. His eyes were not on her, but the place at her feet where he had lain the previous night.

As he drew nearer to her he spoke, "this is where I was…last night…the very spot." He knelt to place a hand on the ground as if he needed to touch it to make sure it was real. Hermione got on her knees as well, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you, but it's all over now…"she told him. His green eyes were filled with sadness as he looked at her.

"I know…but I needed to come back here, and see it, and know that it happened." He told her.

"That what happened?" she asked.

"That I came back…that I'm really alive still, and he's not here waiting for me…" he trailed off and looked over his shoulder. "Voldemort was waiting for me, to kill me, he did but I had the stone and the cloak, and somehow I died but I didn't and then Dumbledore-"

"Harry it's okay," Hermione said cutting off his ramblings. "I know that whatever happened here last night wasn't exactly ordinary."

"But I was supposed to die, the spell hit me," he assured her. "Only…" his eyes now fell on the stone she held, "the Hallows saved me."

"Here," Hermione said as she attempted to hand Harry the stone, but he took a step back and survey her outstretched arm in fear.

"I dare not take it," he said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Harry, it's yours, why else did we come back for it if you don't want it?" Hermione asked.

"Because it's too risky to let anyone else find it!" Harry said. "It's a Hallow; it has to be kept safe."

"Well here; take it!" Hermione said attempting to hand the stone to him once again. Harry stepped further away from her, prompting Hermione to exclaim in exasperation, "Harry what is the matter?"

"Don't you see?" He asked her. "That stone is too tempting for me to have, I can't take it. That's why I want you to keep it safe for me."

"Me?" Hermione wrinkled her forehead, "but Harry, I have no use for it!"

"Exactly!" Harry said. "Hermione you are the only person I know who wouldn't use it, and trust to keep it safe."

"But Harry you could see your parents, Sirius, Lupin, and Tonks. Teddy could see his parents, and the Weasley's; they could all talk to Fred again."

"I know, but it's not worth it. Trust me Hermione," he said as she began to protest. "if anyone knows how painful it is to hold on to those who have died it's me. There is no point in it, because it will just prolong your misery. Remember what happened to the Peverell brother when he brought back the girl he loved? It drove him mad because he couldn't really be with her. We all need to move on and let go of those who have passed."

Hermione nodded with understanding as he continued on. "I want you to promise me that you will keep the stone somewhere safe and secret from everyone else-even Ron." He said firmly. "If he asks you about it you have to lie, even if I ask you for it, you have to refuse no matter what."

"Are you telling me that there isn't going to be one moment that you would want to share with your parents or any other time that you are going to want to see them?"

Harry thought for a long moment and looked longingly at the stone in Hermione's hand as if it were a piece of candy he was denying himself because of a strict diet.

"I really shouldn't have the stone" he said plainly and turned his back on Hermione.

After a long moment of silence, Hermione persisted "Harry, no one would think less of you for wanting a few questions answered; for wanting to speak with them one last time. Just to-"

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted as he turned to face her once more. "I can't do that, don't you see? I won't want to let them go, if I see them once, I won't want to let them go afterwards…" he gazed at her and his tone was so sincere and tragic Hermione felt as though she might cry.

She walked toward Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. "There's been so many moments that they missed out on in your life," she said quietly, "things that I know you would have wanted to share with them. I understand why you think this is too dangerous for you, but if you'll have me keep the stone I could let you have it if there ever came a moment that you really wanted to share with them…some special moment in your life…"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. His brow was furrowed and he bit his lip in concentration of his decision. "Well," he began finally, "I suppose that it wouldn't really hurt to see them once more so long as you would take the stone back from me."

Hermione smiled and Harry smiled back at her. "I guess I'd like to see them on my wedding day…that would be worth sharing with them." He said.

Hermione laughed, "you mean when you marry Ginny?" she asked. Harry beamed and turned away.


	4. Chapter 4

I know that this story hasn't been terribly exciting so far, but more reviews would be HIGHLY appreciated. This was gonna be the last chapter…but, who knows with a little encouragement I might consider adding on and including the wedding night…your choice.

Chapter 4: The Wedding

Hermione couldn't believe how nervous she was and it wasn't even her wedding. She knew that it was up to her; the maid of honor to make sure that everything went smoothly. She knocked on the door to Ginny's bedroom.

"C'min" a timid voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Hermione opened the door "Ginny they're about ready for you n-" but Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. Ginny stood tall and beautiful in a sparkling white gown adorned with lace. Her red hair flowed in wavy tresses down her back, but her eyes were wide and her lips were pressed tightly into a line.

She turned away from Hermione and back to the full length mirror. "Do you think I look alright?" she asked as she absentmindedly smoothed a non existent wrinkle in her gown.

Hermione came up behind her so that they were both facing the mirror. "Ginny, you look absolutely perfect!" Hermione declared. "I think Harry's going to nearly faint at the sight of you!"

Ginny laughed momentarily but then her face returned to it's previous wrinkled state. "I'm so nervous," she declared.

"There's no reason to be nervous!" Hermione said as she gave Ginny a small hug but at the same time feeling her own nervousness bubble up inside of her. She put her chin on Ginny's shoulder and smiled at her into the mirror in front of them. "If it makes you feel any better, I just saw Harry downstairs and he looks jittery too."

Ginny smiled then. "Does he?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hermione laughed. "He can't even sit still…I tried to ask him something and he looked as if he couldn't remember how to talk."

"Well I hope he remembers when it's time for our wedding vows," Ginny said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm sure he will" Hermione laughed again. "Speaking of which…it's almost time, we've gotta get you down those stairs."

Once down the stairs the two girls paused before entering the backyard. An enormous billowy cream colored tent had been erected in the backyard and there were flowers everywhere; pink roses and white lilies. The music had started. Hermione went into the tent first closely followed by Luna and Fleur. Hermione smiled as she entered the tent and walked down the aisle past the rows of candles, flowers, and smiling faces. She shifted her hands slightly as she approached the alter where Harry was standing with Ron, Neville, and George. Once she crossed behind Harry, she slipped a small stone out of her pocket and placed it into Harry's palm in the hand that he had held open behind his back.

Once Harry's fingers closed tightly around the stone and Hermione watched him turn it three times in his hand and then slip it into his pocket she was greatly relieved. No one but her and Harry would know about the extra guests invited and the plan that they had made so many years ago had worked out perfectly.

Just as Hermione breathed a sigh of relief she turned her attention to the back of the tent where Ginny had just entered flanked by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A hush fell over the room as Ginny seemed to float down the isle. Hermione chanced a sideways glance at Harry who was beaming. When she reached the alter, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kissed their daughter in turn and took their seats. Harry stepped forward to take Ginny's hand in his and the ceremony began.

Following the traditional formalities the Wedding Officiant paused "Harry and Ginny have prepared their own vows and wish to share them before I pronounce their marriage." He said gesturing towards Harry.

Harry paused for a moment and took in a deep breath letting his eyes linger on a group of people only he could see and only Hermione knew where there. They were all smiling proudly at him; James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. "I never knew what it was like to have a family growing up. I always felt that I was on my own and that I had to take care of myself, and I was very unimportant." His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at Ginny in concentration. "You and your family showed me more kindness then I could ever have hoped for and at times I rather thought more than I deserved. If it wasn't for you," he lifted his eyes to look momentarily at his four secret guests, "if it wasn't for all of you, I don't know how I would have had the strength to fulfill the task that was assigned to me. Ginny, you have shown me that there are things in this world that are worth fighting for, and you stood beside me even when I pushed you away…But more than that the reason that I love you is that I know that you would have shown me the same kindness even if my name wasn't Harry Potter. You are the only person who truly knows what is in my heart, because it is you. There is no other person that I would rather spend the rest of my life with," now Ginny was crying, "who will love me every day, and who makes me feel whole."

The crowd stirred as Harry finished his vows, there were many suppressed sobs as Ginny began. "Oh Harry," she sniffled and then let out a small laugh. "You always did make me cry," many of the Weasley's chuckled at this. "But today these are happy tears… In the time that we spent away from each other and I pretended to be strong I used to think about this moment. I used to dream about getting the chance to be with you without having to fear that there may not be a future for us. The world is a better place because of you and you have made it a better place for me then I could have ever imagined. I feel so blessed to have you in my life, and to have gotten the chance to know you and love you. The truth is I've been in love with you since I was ten years old," she laughed and Harry grinned as more of the Weasley's suppressed fits of laughter. "I was as in awe of you as everyone else was, and the truth is I still am. Because behind all the rumors, and even behind all the facts I know that you are more wonderful than anything anyone has ever said or written about you. Your heart is so pure and your will is so strong I cannot think of any other man who deserves all the good fortune that has come your way these past few years. I feel so lucky that I am the one who is standing beside you, and I know that you will continue to surprise me with the intensity of your love as you have in the past…I cannot wait for us to spend the rest of our lives together because with you, every day is an adventure…"

Tears were brimming in Harry's eyes as he looked upon his bride. There was more sobbing from the crowd as the Wedding Officiant found his voice. "The rings please," he said, and little Teddy Lupin, now five years old and his hair a shock of pink for the occasion stepped up to the alter with two rings on a satin pillow. "Thankyou Teddy," Harry said and he chanced a glance at Lupin who looked so very proud.

"Harry James Potter," the Wedding Officiant began, "Do you take Ginerva Molly Weasley to be your wife?"

"I do." Harry smiled as he slid the gold band onto Ginny's finger.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter to be your husband?" he asked.

"I do" replied Ginny as she in turn slid a gold band onto Harry's finger.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife," they both beamed at the Weddding Officiant. "You may kiss the bride." The room erupted into applause as Harry pulled his bride into a passionate kiss.

Hands still clasped the newlyweds walked together briskly down the aisle, out of the tent, and into the sun as the wedding precession followed closely behind. Hermione seemingly came out of no where "Congratulations" she enthused hugging them both and as planned Harry slipped the stone into her hand as they embraced, and his extra guests faded away. But Harry was too elated to feel sad that they were gone because now he knew that they would truly be resting in peace knowing that the ones they had cared for in life were safe and happy and embarking on the journey of their own lives.


End file.
